


Feeling Green

by bestGuesses



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Emotionally Hurt Dean Winchester, First Kiss, Good Sibling Dean Winchester, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Soft Castiel (Supernatural), Soft Sam Winchester, only from dean though, some light deancas, stupid sibling banter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23076523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bestGuesses/pseuds/bestGuesses
Summary: Sam's been meaning to say it, and Dean, being the great (still annoying as hell) big brother he is, decides to help.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 5
Kudos: 45





	Feeling Green

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lesbiansammy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbiansammy/gifts).



> happy bday cass!!!! ik you're asleep so hopefully when you wake up you will see this. you're such a sweetheart so i decided to finish this fic for you yeehaw  
> follow @softsamcas on twitter they're an artist and amazing please and ty, and i hope everyone reading this enjoys!

“Staring isn’t going to get you anywhere.”

Dean was grinning as he spoke. He sipped his coffee as he looked at Sam, tapping idly on the table with his fingernails.

“What do you mean?” he asked.

“Cas has been out of the room for about a minute now. You’re staring at the door,” Dean stated, nothing more than a simple observation. Sam knew what he meant, but he pursed his lips and took a drink of his own coffee.

“I zoned out,” Sam lied, clearing his throat. Dean didn’t stop looking at him, a glint in his eyes.

“Don’t say it,” Sam immediately warned.

Dean grinned wider.

“Say what? That you have a massive crush on Cas?”

Sam groaned.

“I told you not to say it,” he grumbled, “I don’t have a…  _ crush _ on Cas.”

“Uh huh,” Dean smirked, leaning back in his seat. Sam was sure he’d kick his legs onto the table if he could.

“I don’t!” Sam huffed, tucking an errant strand of hair behind his ear, “He’s... our friend.”

“And?”

“That’s it. Friend. Just because I like guys doesn’t mean I like every guy I’m close to,” Sam finished his coffee, getting up to refill the mug. He was still exhausted, and Dean was not helping that in the slightest.

“I know,” Dean stated simply, “And I also know when my brother has a crush. You’re swooning, Sammy.”

“I’m not swooning,” Sam responded, keeping his tone calm to try and counter the overwhelming urge to deck his brother.

“You are.”

“Am not.”

“Are too,” Dean smirked. Sam took a deep breath, reminding himself that punching Dean would only prove him right. Sam knew he was losing the battle, but gave Dean a look.

“How about all the times I’ve caught you two having staring contests? Your ‘profound bond’?” Sam asked, air quotes and all. Dean only let his surprise show for a beat before recovering.

“We’re not talking about me right now. Besides, I’m as straight as… a line,” Dean grinned. He looked pained for a moment, but Sam just accounted that to Dean’s shit analogy.

“If you say so. Still, I don’t have a crush on Cas. He’s an angel.”

Dean cocked a brow, “And what does him being an angel have to do with it?”

Sam mentally cursed himself.

“Nothing. I.. I don’t like him, alright? I’m an adult, I don’t have  _ crushes _ .”

Dean looked at him, “You know, it’s okay if you do, right?”

Sam paused, waiting for him to continue. Dean took a moment before going on.

“I.. nobody’s gonna be mad if you’re into Cas, Sammy. Hell, I wouldn’t be surprised if he was into you too. He cares about you, I’m sure he won’t be pissed if he finds out you like him. Shoot your shot.”

Sam stared down into his mug, tightening and loosening his grip on the handle before nodding.

“So… do you like him?” Dean asked again.

“Are you going to tease me about it if I say yes?”

Dean thought for a moment, “Probably not.”

“Yes. Happy?”

Dean grinned, “Yep. Go for it, Sam,” Dean stood, clapping a hand on his shoulder.

“There’s no way he’s into me.”

“Sam. We nearly die just about every damn day. We’ve saved the world at  _ least _ ten times. I don’t think it can get much worse than that. Worst case scenario? He says no, you guys are still friends. Best case? You get together.”

“I mean. I guess, but… I don’t want that to change our dynamic or anything.”

“Sam. I know Cas, and I know you. He’d be a damn idiot to turn you down.”

Sam couldn’t help but crack a smile.

“Thanks, Dean.”

“Anytime, bitch,” he grinned, effectively killing their moment.

“Jerk,” Sam countered as customary, whacking Dean’s hand off his shoulder and chugging his second cup of coffee. He dunked it under the water in the sink as Dean stayed in place, silent for a few long moments. Sam was about to ask if he was alright when he spoke again.

“So… are you actually gonna tell him or just wimp out?”

“I’m... considering,” Sam stated.

“I can help,” Dean offered, “If you want.”

“And… how would you plan on helping?” Sam asked cautiously, silently praying that Dean’s response wouldn’t, somehow, include some sort of porn.

“Maybe… a movie night. We’ll all get comfy, watch one of those cheesy romcoms you like so much. I’ll step out, you tell him.”

Sam thought for a moment. It certainly wasn’t the worst idea Dean had ever had.

“When?” Sam asked.

“Tonight sound good?”

“I... yeah. Alright. Thank you,” he smiled. Dean nodded, putting his own empty coffee mug in the sink.

“I’ll be in my room if you need me.”

“Okay. Thanks again.”

Dean walked out silently, his steps echoing through the halls. Sam took a deep breath as he watched Dean’s retreating figure, looking away when he was out of sight.

He just had to make it to that night.

It couldn’t be that difficult.

***

A few hours passed and Sam was bored out of his mind. He’d tried to look for cases, look for recipes, nothing. He paced around the bunker, occasionally brushing shoulders with Cas and exchanging terse words. He barely lasted until dinner.

Dean had decided to cook, Cas helping him set the table. Dean served the lasagna he’d thrown together as Sam seated himself. Dean and Cas were already situated, Dean shoveling forkfuls of food into his mouth and Cas discussing cases with him. Sam picked at his own food, pushing forkfuls around the plate.

“Are you alright?” Cas asked, brows furrowed and concern genuine in his tone. Sam looked up quickly, clearing his throat.

“Yeah! Yeah, all good. Just... not too hungry. I’m good.”

Dean shot him a knowing look that Cas missed.

“Are you feeling sick? I could check,” Cas offered, extending a hand across the table to reach Sam’s forehead. Sam leaned away.

“I’m fine! Don’t worry about me,” he gave Cas an awkward smile.

His eyes looked gorgeous.

“Are...are you sure?” Cas asked after a moment of Sam staring.

“Yes! I’m sorry, I.. yeah,” he averted his gaze to the plate, cursing his traitorous brain for making him stare. Cas’ concern didn’t waver, but Dean eventually got his attention off of Sam.

“He’s been feeling a little off today,” Dean said, “Don’t worry about it.”

Cas nodded, “Alright,” he said softly. Sam kept eating quietly, barely choking down his last few forkfuls before excusing himself to go to the bathroom. He splashed water over his face, tucking his hair back behind his ears.

“You can do this, Sam. It’s just a few words. A few words that could destroy your friendship, but words,” he said to his reflection before groaning.

“I’m losing my mind,” he sighed, standing up straighter before taking a few deep breaths.

“You can do this,” he said, a parting note to his reflection before walking out to the living room. Dean, as promised, had put a movie on. He specifically took up the biggest couch, laying across it and leaving the loveseat empty. Cas was already there, and Sam wasn’t an idiot, so he sat next to him. Cas was wearing pajamas that he’d stolen from both of them, Sam recognizing one of Dean’s stupid pairs of pants on him and one of his own soft flannels replacing his signature trench coat.

“You look comfy,” Sam commented. Cas nodded, a hint of a smile playing on his lips.

“I am. I hope you don’t mind that I’m borrowing your shirt.”

“Of course not!” Sam quickly said, “Go ahead,” he chuckled, “Mi casa es su casa.”

Cas nodded, his smile widening. Sam barely noticed Dean’s look at Cas, something that seemed important but was gone as quickly as it was there. Sam made a note to ask him about it later.

“So! How about we watch that movie. Haven’t you wanted to see this one, Sammy?” Dean asked. Sam looked at the screen. 

He’d seen it a million times.

“Yeah,” he nodded, appreciating Dean’s effort, “Finally, a break from your horror movie binges.”

“You love them.”

“No, I don’t.”

“Yes, you do.”

Sam rolled his eyes, “You’re a jerk.”

“Okay, bitch!” Dean responded, as chipper as ever. Cas gave them both a look and they immediately stopped their bickering. Dean started the movie to fill the silence, all of them relaxing to watch it. They made it about halfway through before Dean excused himself to use the bathroom. Sam deeply inhaled, it was time.

“Cas?” he asked hesitantly. Cas immediately averted his attention from the screen and to Sam.

“Yes, Sam?”

“I.. uh… I have to tell you something.”

“What is it?” Cas asked. Sam cleared his throat.

“I.. this… this is something I’ve been thinking about for a while. And… uh… I understand if this changes how you think of me.”

Cas furrowed his brows, “Are you okay, Sam?”

“I… I’m just going to say it. I love you, Cas,” Sam said in one breath, looking down at his lap. There was a moment of silence from Cas and Sam felt his heart drop. He needed to apologize, say it was just a joke-

He felt a hand on his cheek.

“Sam, look at me,” Cas said softly. Sam slowly looked up, hesitantly meeting Cas’ eye. Cas responded with a soft smile. 

Sam prepared for the rejection.

And then Cas leaned in.

Sam didn’t expect it, but when he felt Cas’ lips against his own he figured that, yep, he was definitely at his peak in life. He melted into it, resting a hand on Cas’ side as he kissed him back. It only lasted a few seconds, but Sam was already breathless, a gummy smile spreading across his cheeks.

“I love you too, Sam,” Cas said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

And from the hall, Dean watched quietly.

**Author's Note:**

> [cass' twitter!](https://twitter.com/softsamcas)  
> [my twitter!](https://twitter.com/keepme_guessing) feel free to dm or yell at me any time!


End file.
